


Lost and Found

by grandmelon



Series: Ficlet Collection [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArturoSavinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/gifts).



> Another tumblr suggestion fic! I absolutely loved writing it and it inspired/was inspired (at the same time lol) an amazing fic I'd love to write some day... hopefully I will! 
> 
> Please let me know if there are any glaring errors I need to fix!

“There you are,” Rin huffed after spotting Sousuke. There he sat with a cola in hand, and Rin glanced to see that indeed, a soda machine was only a few short steps away. Honestly he didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of searching for one of those first.

 

“Hey,” Sousuke said, facial expression schooled to seem calm. Rin suppressed the coming grin that wanted to come out. As much as the idiot always liked to say he wasn’t bothered by getting lost, he definitely wasn’t unaffected by losing his way.

 

“I still can’t believe you get lost that easy, you do know there’s a bathroom on the upper floor right? This mall isn’t that big, and they do have maps around here somewhere,” he sighed and slid onto the bench next to him, knocking their knees together goodheartedly.

 

Sousuke didn’t say anything, only holding his drink a little closer to Rin, a silent offering. Rin did let himself smile as he took the bottle out of his hands and had a swig, it was still nice and cool, and fizzled against his throat. When he was done he twisted the cap back on tight and handed back, letting his fingers brush against Sousuke’s as he grabbed it.

 

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?” Rin asked, leaning back onto the bench and stretching out his legs after checking for any civilians not paying attention to where they were walking. Sousuke shrugged and leaned back with him, though he kept his legs to himself.

 

“It’s dead.”

 

“Of course it is,” he laughed, elbowing the other. “You listen to way too much music on that, you should have a whole separate mp3 player, at least that way your phone can actually be used.”

 

“Whatever,” Sousuke replied, closing his eyes and shifting to lean into Rin’s shoulder a bit.

 

Rin gazed at the other and smiled when he saw all of the tension leaving Sousuke’s forehead. He was definitely worried about his phone not working, but Rin would never just leave him, even if he couldn’t get ahold of him. He’d find him. He always has, always will.

 

“If you want, I could start holding your hand again so that you don’t get lost,” he teased. Sousuke frowned. He’d deny it if anyone said it to him, but Sousuke could pout with the best of them. Rin just smiled wider seeing it. He brushed the back of his knuckles against Sousuke’s which were resting on his own leg, loosely holding his soda bottle in case Rin wanted more of the sweet drink.

 

“Maybe you should just stop leaving me by myself.”

 

Rin blinked once before he started laughing and wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him into a tight and unexpected hug, kissing his cheek. He laughed harder when he heard Sousuke’s grunt of surprise and the bottle of cola hit the floor. He felt it hit his shoe and caught it with his foot before it tried to roll back away. He could care less how they looked at that moment, sometimes Sousuke was too much.

 

“I promise I won’t. I’ll never leave you alone again.”

 

 


End file.
